


Lessons and Limitations

by donutsweeper



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Lewis knows he is not a smart man. Episode tag to the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons and Limitations

Robbie Lewis knows he is not a smart man. Oh, he's not an idiot, he can plod through the details of a case easily enough and didn't have too much trouble with the inspector's course, but the ins and outs of academia are a little above him, even on his best days. He's just a Geordie, an average bloke, and Oxford is anything but average. He's always tried though, being the best bagman he could be, smiling at Morse and taking the chiding and gruff compliments in stride as he learnt from them.

Morse might've been a brilliant man, but there's only so much that can be taught and, like any good copper, Lewis is well aware of his own limitations. He manages though, doing what he does best, and the case gets solved. Innocent, well he's pretty sure she's not still overly happy he's back, but at least she appears to have changed her mind about putting him out to pasture. Still, it doesn't take a genius to see that the seeds of doubt still there, so when a bright bloke like Hathaway is all but dropped in his lap, he's not about to send him away. He may not be smart, but he certainly isn't stupid.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth and Clarity (The Deep Dark Ocean Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982372) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan)




End file.
